Vacation at the Inn
by Kyuubi no Kitsune0101
Summary: BlackTaintedTears' old fic with a different twist. Sakura's first Jonin solo mission didn't go according to plan like she wanted it to. Something in her makes her run from Kakashi, who proposes a vacation for a few weeks. She goes and reveals the mission.
1. Plans

Three years earlier, Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru and was brought back by Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Sakura ten months earl

**Below is the first chapter except I rewrote it. As you read more, the mystery because deeper and deeper to discover.**

Chapter One

Plans

Three years earlier, Sasuke left Konoha for Orochimaru and was brought back by Naruto, Sai, Kakashi, and Sakura two years and seven months later. Some things about the team remained the same while other things changed. Sasuke was more human than before. Naruto was still going strong in his love for Sakura, but Sakura gave up on Sasuke and got closer to the blonde. Sai never left Team Seven after the return of Sasuke and continued to insult the team while Kakashi put his time into making them work almost flawlessly as a team.

The one thing that changed greatly about a year after Sasuke's return was Sakura's closeness to her teammates. She began to distance herself from all her friends. When anyone saw her, she had a tired look, baggy and/or dark clothes, and Shizune/Tsunade with her. All questions concerning Sakura's first A-classed mission alone were sealed shut. Team Seven already tried getting answers, but Sakura wasn't talking and the records were restricted to anyone outside the ANBU and the rank Hokage.

Kakashi found Sakura sitting in the rain about two months since her return to the village. She had a far off look on her face, and the silver haired Jonin knew she had been crying. He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder to get her attention. The next thing he knew was that he was kissing the muddy earth with a scared Sakura running away. He had all he needed to know about the mission, but he couldn't tell the other three boys because they would increase their protection over her. Sakura suffered enough.

Sakura wasn't expecting a message from Kakashi about a team meeting at Training Ground Seven. She held back a yawn and gently rubbed her tummy. She wanted to forget him, but some things weren't leaving her mind. Sighing to herself, Sakura slipped into a pair of dark brown cargo pants, a black t-shirt, and her Jonin vest. She was a Jonin for Christ's sakes, and she should act like one even though she wasn't allowed to work anywhere but the hospital for a while. Tsunade was like a mother to her, and Sakura sighed at the thought.

"He better not be late, or so help me Kami, I'll kill him," Sakura growled as she locked her apartment door. Her zori were outside waiting for her, so she slipped them on and took off for the meeting area the normal way. Tsunade didn't want her to be jumping around like a shinobi. "Sometimes she suffocates me with her worry." Sakura laughed to herself for the first time in two months. Things were getting better, but the pink haired Jonin knew she had to face him someday.

Sakura was ten minutes early, and only Kakashi was sitting there. He smiled at her, and she nodded back. Her ex-sensei stopped training them when they were pulled away for other missions. Sometimes he got the team together for a mission or a vacation at some beach or country. He was always there for them, but Sakura didn't want him around her anymore. She had to keep Sasuke and Naruto away by the use of swords and kitchen knives. The Uchiha probably was still hurting from the knife to the abdomen, close to the groin.

"I'm glad to see you're getting more sleep. Shinobi need sleep, Sakura," Kakashi said. Sakura felt her anger levels rising and wanted to strangle him. He didn't know a thing about the Hell she went through on her last mission. He made her so anger with the world sometimes because he was truthful and honest with her.

"I'm not a shinobi anymore. Tsunade-sama placed me in the hospital staff for now. I just have to wait a year for my shinobi status again, so if this is a mission, I can't go and better leave now," Sakura said. She hated the fact she couldn't fight for her village anymore, but that was her price for not being more careful. Kakashi just nodded as the silence reined over them until the other three showed up twenty minutes later. Sakura didn't yell or hit them, which shocked them.

"Tsunade told me that we all have about a year's worth of vacation saved up except for you, Sasuke. You have six months worth, but we aren't spending a year on vacation. I know of this hot springs/inn that has the best service at a cheap price, so I asked Tsunade. She's allowing us to leave for three weeks. Do you want to go?" Kakashi asked. He looked at his ex-students with a grin. Everyone but Sakura replied with a yes, but Sakura looked like she needed to talk to someone. "Sakura, Tsunade told me about your nasty wound. Don't worry. We won't let you perform any shinobi duties on this vacation, but you better take better care of yourself. If you're going, meet me at the gates tomorrow morning at eight sharp." Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves, and the three boys turned to Sakura, who was walking away. They ran up to her with many questions on their tongues.

"How have you been? Don't see much of you," Naruto said. He looked over at the love of his life, and Sakura glared at him. He took that as a not so good, but he wasn't about to give up. "We care about you, so you should relax at the inn. It'll be the perfect place for us to date." Naruto was kissing dirt once he said that, and Sakura turned to the two others, who looked at Naruto with shock. His head was actually buried in the ground.

"Sai. Sasuke. You have anything to say? I can't do anything right now because I'm on leave for a year. Tsunade-sama said I needed a vacation, but I'm able to work at the hospital for a little while. I better get going before I'm late for my doctor's appointment," Sakura said. She took off before either of them could say a word. Naruto finally got his head out of the ground and looked around before stalking off. Sai and Sasuke looked at each with confusion.

"That was strange. Want to see what Sakura's appointment is about?" Sasuke asked. Sai shrugged as a yes, and the two headed for the hospital. Sakura wasn't going to get away, knowing everyone was worried about her. They didn't want her to get hurt, and they didn't want to be the ones to hurt her.

Sakura sighed as she stared at the wall, waiting for Shizune. The medic came in with Naruto yapping up a storm in her ear. Luckily, the room had no windows and only a door that was slammed shut on the blonde's face. Unknown to the medics inside, he sat there with a glint in his eyes that said he wasn't going to be denied. He had the best hearing in the country for Kami's sake! All he did was place his ear against the door and listened to Shizune and Sakura's broken sentences. He had to get something to tell the others. He heard something that almost shocked him. The door swung open, and Shizune pulled him in. He looked at Sakura with worried eyes.

"Is it true?" Naruto said. Sakura looked into blue, worried eyes and knew he wasn't going to back down from this. He walked over to her and sniffed the air. Ever since Sasuke returned, Naruto had some fox-like qualities and would scare people sometimes. "Just tell me yes or no. I don't need any details because that's up to you to tell me. I want to help my best friend." He tried to smile, but he couldn't figure out why she was so quiet about it.

"Yes. It's true, but you can't tell Sasuke, Sai, or Kakashi. Promise me," Sakura said. All Naruto could do was nod to her because he saw the hurt on her face when she said Kakashi's name. What did that bastard do to her to make her act this way? Naruto tightened his fists and walked out without another word. "Naruto, thank you." Sakura's tears hit the ground like rain falling from the sky to connect the Earth with the heavens.

**I really don't know what to say. I know this plot is slightly different from the original, but I want it that way. I would be happy to tell you people that some things will remain the same as the original.**


	2. Inn

-1Chapter Two

The Inn

Sai and Sasuke gave up on trying to get Naruto to tell them what happened with Sakura. The blonde would stare at the ground and shrugged, so they figured he did find out and was forced to promise silence. Sai proposed a game with only Sasuke because Naruto would probably warn Sakura. He met up with the Uchiha in the morning on the way to the gates.

"We'll both ask her on a date. I'll go first because I came up with this idea, and then you can go. Naruto and Kakashi can't know about this, or they'll kill us. We'll start after the first week, so we have to leave her alone with the whole advancing thing," Sai said. Sasuke nodded and shook the ex-ANBU Root member's hand.

Sakura was the first to show up, and Kakashi wasn't late, for he came right after her. She would sit far away from him though he was trying to talk to her. He didn't realize that she didn't _want_ to talk to him. She didn't even want to be here with him alone.

"How did you get hurt? Everyone is locked up tight about your mission because even ANBU can't get access to it. You want to talk about it?" Kakashi asked. Sakura looked up at him with eyes that made him want to jump into a group of S-class criminals. "Sakura, you have no reason to be angry at me. I've rarely seen you before and after the mission. While you were away, I was gone to!" Sakura turned away and tried to ignore him because if she couldn't, she'd start crying. Weakness wasn't needed now. "Sakura, I failed my mission because I blacked out mid-way on my travels back to the village, and I then woke up in a hospital. Someone said your name, so what did you have to do with my black out?" Sakura remembered the mission even though it was better to forget.

"I carried you. Mostly dragged, but your butt was taken to the hospital by me because I found you with a head injury that I quickly took care of," Sakura said. It was partly a lie, but he didn't have to know that. She could keep it her little secret. Just like the mission. Just like what Naruto found out. She had too many secrets to hide behind.

"Good morning, Sakura! Hi, Kakashi!" Naruto shouted as he ran up. He wasn't in his normal orange jumpsuit, but in a pair of black shorts and an orange shirt. He was grinning like a madman and kept talking about some jutsu he learned earlier. Sasuke and Sai showed up right at eight. They looked at each other and nodded, but no one noticed except for Sakura, who ignored it as a 'guy thing'.

The inn wasn't a shack with water. It was amazing and looked like it was for rich people. Kakashi chuckled at the boys' shocked face, but then he realized they were shocked about the inn. Sakura was laughing at something. This was the first time anyone heard her laugh since the mission. Something in Kakashi's stomach twist into a knot without him knowing why.

"It's so stupid how people fall for appearances of a place. I've been here before, and it's cheap compared to the design," Sakura said. She walked in before them, and Naruto hurried to catch up to her. He sent a quick glare back at the other three, but they didn't know it was aimed at Kakashi. The three soon followed, but Sai and Sasuke were confused by Naruto's sudden attachment to Sakura.

"Sakura, you'll be sharing a room with me because Tsunade only booked two rooms for us. Naruto, Sai, and Sasuke will be taking the other room," Kakashi said. He missed the look on Sakura's face. She was about to demand why when Naruto shouted it. "I'm the more responsible one." Sakura followed him to their room, which was pretty large. She took the far end and placed her bag on the floor. She could just feel his eye watching her. "Can you tell me what's wrong? Sakura, you know that since you were a Genin, you can tell me anything. I'm here to help. So, what's wrong?" Sakura didn't look at him when she froze from unpacking her pajamas and blanket.

"The mission was stressful, and I'm upset about being out of the shinobi field for a little bit," Sakura lied. Kakashi knew she was lying, but he noticed she didn't want to talk about it. He left for the hot springs, and Sakura bit her lip to keep back the tears. "Damn you for not remembering." She changed into her blue boxer shorts and a big grey t-shirt. Wiping away her tears, she went to bed. One day, she'd tell him everything, and her secrets will finally be known. She wouldn't have to hide anymore. Freedom was someday.

The next week was spent with the boys exploring the forest nearby while Sakura and Kakashi stayed at the inn. Sakura walked around the place and felt oddly familiar with it, but she couldn't place it. As she wandered the halls, she ran into a man she didn't see and fell unto her butt. Fear exploded through her veins for some odd reason as his hand was held out. She took it and was helped up.

"Are you okay, miss?" the man asked, worried. Sakura looked at him and nodded. He was about a few inches higher than her with a boyish face. His brown hair looked home-cut, and his kind blue eyes looked relieved that she was okay. "You should really watch where you're going around here. Some bad people sometimes stay here. Oh! I'm Taki, the inn's owner. I hope your stay here is pleasant." Sakura introduced herself and forced a smile. Something about this man was all too familiar and sent fear through her body. "See you around." Taki walked away as Kakashi walked over. He looked at Sakura and then at the inn owner.

"You okay? You look like you've seen a ghost," Kakashi said. He put a hand on Sakura's shoulder, but she ran away with an even more terrified look on her face. Kakashi just stared, but his mind was calculating what was wrong. Everything he thought of was somehow flawed deeply, and he couldn't find the truth in the facts. "Sakura, what happened to you? You used to be so damn cheerful." He walked away to find the boys.

The only thing Kakashi's eye didn't notice was Taki standing at the end of the hall with a smirk. The boyish looks were gone and replaced by an eviler and more sinister look. He laughed and looked at his hand, which held a scroll. He opened it up and laughed once more.

"Oh, my dear Sakura, when will you tell Kakashi everything? He can't remember a thing, but you'll go on remembering him and the monster he is. My poor dear, you'll never survive this," Taki said. He placed the seal on the door he stood next to and watched it disappear. "Kakashi try as you might to save her. She's too far hidden within lies." Taki walked back down the hall and disappeared.

Sakura wandered a bit longer before going to get Naruto to take her to dinner. She was stopped by Sai. He smiled at her, which caused her to take a step back. Something was off about him. She just couldn't figure it out. It was bugging her now.

"Ugly, do you want to have dinner with me?" Sai asked. He cleared it with Sasuke, and the Uchiha didn't care. Sakura looked at the sixteen-year-old boy in front of her. She didn't want to talk with him because he was insulting. "So?" He was impatient too.

"No. I was going with Naruto. Another time, Sai," Sakura said. She walked past him without noticing his smile disappearing. He had failed, so Sasuke's turn started now. Luckily for Sakura, Naruto came out of the room the boys were staying in, but unluckily, he walked into her. Naruto was the one who fell down because Sakura was caught by Kakashi. She shrugged him off and looked at Naruto. "I need to go." She went to her room without looking back. Naruto sighed and stood up. Kakashi just watched the room door.

"Knock off whatever you're trying to do! She's in a lot of pain!" Naruto scolded the Jonin. Kakashi was clueless and didn't bother asking. He wouldn't get a straight answer anyways. Naruto walked away and caught up with Sai and Sasuke. Kakashi continued to watch the door for only a few more minutes before walking in. She was sleeping on his side of the room. It wasn't that he cared; it was that it was strange. He walked over and put his blanket around her. She shivered and screamed. It was a nightmare.

"Stop it! Wake up! Please wake up," Sakura shouted. Tears began to fall, and Kakashi felt helpless. He shook her, thinking it would wake her up, but instead, it got him a punch to the ribs. He was thrown back into the table and listened to more of her pleading before blacking out. He missed the final part of her one sentence. No one would notice them missing. The rooms were sound proof and the two made it hard for people to find them. "Please wake up. Please." No one would care to look in the room for a long time.

**How's that? New computer to work on, and had to install the internet on it. It was horrible. Next chapter something will be revealed. It'll be pretty dark, so look forward to it!**


	3. Sakura's Mission, Secrets Revealed!

**The next piece will be the past and will start off with Sakura's capture. The story won't go to the present until a 123 (my line break). I don't know if this'll be as dark as I first thought.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. I own whatever is in my pockets, which happens to be nothing.**

Chapter Three

Sakura's Mission, Secrets Revealed!

Sakura sighed and picked up her backpack. It was empty now because she was out of everything. Her extra clothes were torn up during her fight with the foreign shinobi guarding the scroll. The scroll was sent ahead by a hawk summon, for Sakura didn't trust herself enough. She ran out of food on her second day back, and her money was stole by some street child in the last village. Life sucked for her at that moment. She was filthy and smelled like blood, which she was covered in too. She was going to wash up when she reached the inn that Tsunade reserved a room at for her return trip. A new set of clothes should be waiting her, for Tsunade said so in a message via hawk.

"Could my life get any better?" Sakura mumbled as she walked the worn path with a heavy heart. A soft rain began to start, and she sighed. Her pace didn't increase, for she was low on energy and gave it her all just to walk. The rain soon increased and fell like kunai around her. She finally made it to the inn within an hour of walking. The boy at the counter only stared at her while he gave her the room key. "Thanks." She turned and left to find her room.

The room was spacious with a bed instead of a mat like most inns. Sakura silently thanked Tsunade and found a backpack of supplies waiting for her. She looked through everything and smiled when her stomach growled. She decided she would shower and change before eating. Life was just getting better for one Haruno Sakura.

Sakura walked down to the inn's little diner. It was almost empty and dim. Perfect. Sakura didn't need people bothering her. She was hungry and wanted to go back to bed. The waiter was a skinny guy with shaggy blonde hair. Sakura quickly gave her order, and Shaggy left. A man walked in and ordered several waiters to turn on the rest of the lights. How could someone see in here? Sakura sighed as the room brightened. Shaggy walked back over with her drink.

"That's Takira, the owner. Be careful though. All pretty girls are just toys for him," Shaggy said. He gave her a grin as a reassurance before walking away. Sakura had caught the name on his tag. Sarusai. Takira was looking around the diner and spotted Sakura, who was looking out of the corner of her eye.

"You! Sarusai, come here," Takira said. He had boyish looks. His home-cut brown hair almost made her giggle, and his sharp blue eyes watched everything. Sakura was glad Sarusai at least brought her food to her first. He jogged over to the manager. Sakura didn't catch a thing that was said. She was too preoccupied by her thoughts of home. Naruto, Sasuke, Sai, and Kakashi would be waiting. Kakashi might be gone, but the others will be there.

"Ma'am, Takira wants to know if you'd dine with him tonight?" Sarusai asked. He smiled at her, and Sakura sighed. She was nearly finished and just wanted to go back to her room to sleep. "He's not forcing you to do anything." Sakura smiled at Sarusai. He was nice, but he looked to be about twenty-something.

"Sarusai-san, tell him that I can't dine with him due to the fact that I haven't slept in days. Thank you," Sakura said. Sarusai nodded and walked back over to Takira and gave Sakura's reply. Sakura quickly finished her meal and put the money on the table before walking out. Sarusai nodded and smiled at her as she passed. She only gave a half wave. He would just be a face she'd never see again.

Sakura was asleep as soon as she hit the pillows. Tsunade was sure to hear Sakura's thanks for this. It was heavenly. The mission, as horrible as it was, was forgotten in her dreams. She never noticed the men walking in or that they were moving her. She thought it was all a dream. A wonderful, fatigue-induced dream. And she wasn't complaining. Something dark was waiting for her ahead.

"Sakura…Sakura…what a beautiful name," a voice said, coaxing her awake. Sakura blinked and looked around. She was strapped by her wrists and ankles to a hard bed. Takira walked over and traced her jaw with a finger. Sakura managed to bit him, making him furious enough to slap her. "Bitch! I even brought you a companion, and you treat me like this!" Takira lost his boyish looks. Sakura attempted to break the straps with her monster strength, but she failed. "The straps are eating your chakra. Bring in the silver haired man from yesterday." Sakura gasped as they brought in one Hatake Kakashi, bare from the waist up and showing signs of torture. "This brute was found trespassing late yesterday. He makes a good test subject though." Sakura stared into Kakashi's glazed over eyes. She wanted to cry.

"Test subject? What have you done to Kakashi, you bastard!" Sakura shouted. She tried harder against the straps. Kakashi was stronger than this. He had to be. He just had to. Hatake Kakashi was part of Konoha's elite. He was too strong to just be beaten like this.

"Yes, Hatake Kakashi is just one of many that I've used. I run an inn and hot springs with incompetent workers like Sarusai. If they would do as told, then I wouldn't have a problem. I created a seal that allows me to control them. There were problems, of course, so I switched to a serum that gives me control over them for a complete twenty-four hour period. Sakura, do you regret not dining with me and biting me?" Takira asked. Sakura spat at him, and a big glob hit him on the cheek. "I see." Takira walked over to a guard and muttered in his ear.

"Takira, you won't get away with this," Sakura said. Takira chuckled as he began to walk away. He got to the door before he looked back. Sakura felt fear shudder through her bones and skin.

"I've already did," Takira said, walking out. The guards released her, but the straps were left on. She sat against the wall as they injected Kakashi with a silvery liquid. His eyes were cloudy and glazed over. It made her sick almost. The one guard walked to the door as the other remained. Sakura would usually knock them out and escape, but she had to save Kakashi and didn't know where she was.

"Sakura-san, one of the side effects of the serum is an increase in certain emotions. Kakashi-san, Takira-sama said orders you to do want you want with the pink haired girl. Goodbye," the guard said before walking out the door with his friend following. Sakura felt a sudden sense of dread fill her as the door locked. The room only had the bed and a single cupboard, where Sakura had see the men getting the serum from. She had to knock Kakashi out before something bad happened. A shadow loomed over her.

"Kakashi, stay away please. You know me. You were my sensei once," Sakura said. She was roughly pulled up and pressed against the wall. "K-k-kakashi? What are you doing?" Sakura tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge. She shouted at him, but he heard nothing.

Outside the door, the guards heard everything that went on inside and looked at Takira, who was laughing. They felt bad for Sakura being stuck with a lustful Kakashi. Takira began to walk away and motioned for them to follow him.

"She's getting what she deserves for denying me," Takira said. He laughed again as the group walked back through the forest to the inn. Sakura was alone when it came to help now.

Sakura painfully stood up away from Kakashi. He had ripped off one of the straps on her wrist during the attack, and Sakura punched him hard enough to knock him out when he wasn't looking. She managed to get his pants back on him and searched around. She was forcing her mind to block out the memories of the past couple hours. In the cupboard was everything dealing with the serum and a set of men's clothing. Sakura thanked the gods and slipped on the clothes, seeing how hers were torn by Kakashi. Ripping off the rest of the straps, Sakura looked around. Not a single noise came from the door. No guards. Sakura smirked. Perfect. She punched the door out and looked around. They were in a clearing somewhere in the forest.

"I should just leave you, but you're my friend," Sakura muttered to Kakashi's unconscious form as she dragged him out. Laying him on the ground, Sakura turned back to the shack and let loose a fire jutsu on it. Everything went up in flames. "We better get moving." Sakura picked Kakashi up and went on in the way she figured Konoha was. Hopefully, she'd forget everything.

123

Naruto pounded on the door to Sakura and Kakashi's inn room. He looked at the seal he had ripped off. Jiraiya had taught him to detect things like that in case they had been separated on the training journey. Naruto grew worry and couldn't get inside the room without a key. He felt someone tap him on the shoulder. Naruto whipped around to look at the hotel owner, Taki.

"Do you need some help?" Taki asked. Naruto nodded and let the owner unlock the door. "You shouldn't lose your key next time…make sure to find it ok?" Naruto nodded and noticed a creepy aura around the man as he walked away. He opened the door quickly and looked around. Kakashi was out cold against a smashed table, and Sakura was fighting a nightmare. Naruto rushed over to Sakura and shook her awake. The first thing Sakura did was scream, waking Kakashi from his slumber.

"What is the meaning of this? You guys haven't been seen for two days! What are you pulling, Kakashi?" Naruto growled. Kakashi groaned and rubbed his head before looking at his ex-students. Sakura was huddled inside his blanket, shying away from Naruto's touch. She looked horrible. There would be no way they could've been out for two days. He blinked at Naruto. "I found this on the door!" Naruto handed the ripped seal, and Kakashi blinked.

"I didn't put it there that's for sure. Naruto, I'm only good at basic seals. That seal is complicated looking," Kakashi said. He looked at the blonde innocently. Sakura's sobs could be heard through the silence, and Kakashi sighed. "Sakura, do you want to go back? You've been acting weird lately, and I don't think we should've brought you along. Maybe Tsunade was right. You shouldn't travel due to your injury. Do you want to go home?" Sakura shook her head and wiped away her tears. Kakashi watched with worry. He had a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach and a ghost memory of smoke since they arrived at the inn. He sighed and rubbed his head. "Can you heal my head?" Kakashi had found a gash in the back from the table. Sakura walked over and healed his injury. Another ghost memory came over him. One pleading something out of his body.

"Kakashi, maybe you and Sakura should switch rooms with us?" Naruto asked. Kakashi shook his head. He was going to get to the bottom of this before it became too serious. He had to because the look on Sakura's face was enough to kill him on the inside. "I have to go tell Sai and Sasuke that you're okay!" Naruto left quickly as if afraid to be haunted by whatever was doing this to the two shinobi.

"Sakura, don't be afraid. I'll stop the person," Kakashi said. Sakura grabbed the front of his shirt and growled. Kakashi could see the dangerous look in her eyes.

"Yeah, you don't know who we're dealing with. I remember why this place seems so familiar. I stayed here on my return trip from my solo mission," Sakura said softly. She released the silver haired Jonin and began to walk away. Kakashi grabbed her by the wrist and looked at her. He looked over her, trying to see something wrong. She wasn't wearing a baggy shirt, and he saw something slight that could be just because of not training all the time.

"Sakura, tell me about your mission. I believe I can help you," Kakashi said. Sakura gave him saddened eyes and laughed. Kakashi felt a chill run through him, and he tightened his grip on her wrist. "Tell me so I know what we're up against." Sakura sat down in front of the Jonin and slapped him. He looked at her in shock. There wasn't any chakra behind that hit because she was crying.

"It was the worst time of my life. I can't tell you because that'll kill me," Sakura said. She got up and walked out. "Kakashi, I'm going home." Kakashi just sat there. He didn't say anything.

**There you have it. It might be crappy, and I can't write lemons worth shit. That's why the rating is still Teen and no lemon. I'm horrible…TBC – Kyuubi no Kitsune0101**


End file.
